


See Me

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, implied Destiel; unrequited Sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester lies awake often wondering about this- about what Castiel sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Winchester lies awake often wondering about this- about what Castiel sees.  
> (Just something that popped into my head.)

See Me

 

Sam Winchester lies awake often wondering about this- about what Castiel sees.

Sam thinks the angel must see so many amazing, unbelievable sights, so much more than mere human eyes can grasp. Sam imagines Castiel can see every beautifully green molecule in a leaf or a blade of grass. Every shade of every brown patch of tree bark. Each star in the night sky, into the infinity of the universe. Every cold (or warm) planet that humans will never discover or even imagine. Each thin strand of colorful texture in a shirt, a blanket, that comfy trench coat the angel wraps himself in constantly. The glistening atoms that make up all the oceans and seas on the Earth. Reflections of the galaxy in the millions- no, probably trillions, no more - of raindrops and snowflakes that fall from the sky. Castiel can probably even see the wind, a flowing incandescence all around him. Sam wonders if the wind ruffles the tips of what are probably the most beautiful wings in creation, whatever plane of existence they manifest on. 

Sam knows for sure what the angel sees when he is on Earth. Sam knows Castiel can see every beautifully green fleck of color in Dean’s eyes and every glint of light reflected there, a star on Earth. Knows he can see every subtle shade of brown nuanced through the hair on Dean’s head. Knows the angel can see every tiny bit of platelet and plasma when he reaches out to stem the red flow of blood from Dean and heal even the merest of wounds that would dare to mar the warm-gold skin of the Righteous Man. Knows Castiel is acutely aware of every movement the older Winchester makes.

Sam knows these things because he sees Castiel. He sees the angel watching Dean, constantly. Sees the angel touch Dean with no hesitation. Sees Castiel worry about, look for and heal Dean before anyone else. Sees the instantaneous responses to Dean’s slightest call. 

Sam doesn't know what Castiel sees when he looks at him. The abomination? The boy with the demon blood? Dean’s brother? 

Sam really hopes Castiel can see more. Wants Castiel to see Sam.

“See me,” Sam whispers quietly into the dark.


End file.
